freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TonicHedgefox/The Conclusion
Let's just finish this. "Tonic then goes on to say we have not even heard of FNaF World." I never said this by the way. What Has Happened Chapter 1 : The Beginning It started with the user A Mystery Anamatronic came to our wiki and commented on RyanTartagila's message wall, a person from a different FNaF World wiki. He asked if he has moved to this wiki, or is coming back to ours. While we did sorta make a big deal about it, we told him off for a bit of a slight advertisement. Me, Vqnyl and Enderlegends (later CyborgKing and Kenan89) told him off, and he tried to come back with silly responses. He said that his wiki is more popular and gets more edits, which is true, however, they have a few problems that is crucial to a wiki. He has fan-images , fan characters (look at the "Were you looking for?" section), terrible grammar and spellings and unfinished pages (appearance). Yes, all wikis sometimes have unfinished pages, but they have been left to rot for a while. After telling these errors a while ago within the chat, we came to a compromise and A Mystery Anamatronic said he'd improve these errors. Chapter 2 : Realisation After atleast a month, I realised that the other wiki hasn't improved in any of these errors I mentioned. So I asked A Mystery Anamatronic. He instantly responds with that I'm online bullying. However, what I am using is criticism (second meaning). Then he goes on to the FNaF wiki and posts a thread upon the situation. There was no reason for A Mystery Anamatronic to bring it to that wiki. However, everyone jumps upon his bandwagon as 1. His wiki is bigger and stronger than ours and 2. He's the one who brought it up in that wiki. Yes, we did throw some insults at him, but you threw even more. "Your attempts to insult me aren't working. I remain unaffected." I didn't throw any insults at you at that time. "You contradicted yourself by calling me a child." wait what "Actually no, I showed you no respect but you didn't respect me." This isn't A Mystery Anamatronic, and it's a different thing but it was in the same post. This quote makes no sense. "However tonic's just BS'ing about getting banned from this wiki." wait what : the sequel http://i.imgur.com/U149hhS.png : It hasn't been confirmed so we shouldn't be putting it on that wiki. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I know it's slightly rude, but we can clearly see your a child, or atleast childish from quotes like these. If you're going to own a wiki you're going to atleast be a bit mature. Chapter 3 : Supporters And now their wiki is grouping with a different one, and probably is trying to take us down. it's very obvious since it pretty much happened straight after the FNaF wiki incident. They also posted a bunch of posts upon us over in their wiki, and yes, I do look at your wiki. Yes, we do sometimes laugh at it but that's what improvement is for. All of their users are coming on here and trying to pretty much try to stop us from... something. Chapter 4 : The Conclusion Yes, we have actually been rude to you, mainly in the start. We've all been rude to each other, too. We've all also been immature. But we've told you things to improve on and probably beat our wiki. But you seem to ignore us and call them insults. I actually don't want to be enemies, I want us all to come to a conclusion and stop this war. Hell, on the topic of errors, even my wiki has errors. We haven't even finished the character pages yet! So, please, stop. I don't want to be in this war anymore. As I said, I want you to improve your wiki, it can be equal to ours. We can all be friends. Special thanks to Vqnyl, EnderLegends, CyborgKing and Kenan89 for helping me with this. Category:Blog posts